monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Acqua di sorgente di Ondina
L'acqua di sorgente di Ondina (ウンディーネの天然水, Undīne no ten'nen mizu in giapponese, Undine Spring Water in inglese) è un oggetto presente nel [[Mondo di Monster Girl Encyclopedia|mondo di Monster Girl Encyclopedia]]. Si tratta di un prodotto dei mostri, nello specifico delle Ondine. Appare in Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide II. Voce dalla Guida (pag. 17) :Per ulteriori informazioni, vedi Reame Demoniaco, Acqua del Reame Demoniaco. |-|IT= Acqua di lago che ha ricevuto la benedizione di una decaduta Ondina Elementale dell'Acqua. L'effetto dell'acqua di un Reame Demoniaco che aiuta nell'assorbimento di un eccesso di Energia Demoniaca all'interno del corpo è maggiore, e ha la reputazione di rendere l'Energia Spirituale del proprio marito più deliziosa al gusto. Si dice che le mogli mostro la comprano in blocco ogni volta che viene stivata in magazzino. Per inciso, può essere usata anche per ripristinare energie, o per guarire. Inoltre, fare il bagno nell'acqua del Reame Demoniaco favorisce l'assorbimento dell'Energia Demoniaca in eccesso bloccata in corpo, e può lavarla via, così tanti mostri vi fanno il bagno e puliscono il proprio corpo in preparazione di un rapporto sessuale per migliorare la prestazione con il marito. L'acqua calda nelle sorgenti termali realizzate nelle città dei Reami Demoniaci è costituita anch'essa da queste acque, in cui tante coppie sposate godono del fare il bagno insieme. Per i mostri, il lavaggio dell'energia in eccesso provoca delle pulsazioni nel loro grembo, e ha pure l'effetto di prepararli per il rapporto sessuale con un uomo, ma per lo stesso motivo, come per il caso dell'aria del Reame Demoniaco, i mostri non si sentono così eccitati da andare particolarmente fuori di testa da quest'acqua. |-|EN= Lake water that received the blessing of fallen "Undine" Water Elementals. The effect of the Demon Realm's water that aids in the absorption of excess Demonic Energ within the body is enhanced, and it has a reputation for making the Spirit Energy of one's husband taste more delicious. It is said that monster wives buy it up whenever it comes in stock. Incidentally, it can also be used to replenish energy, or heal. Additionally, bathing in the demon realm's water aids the absorption of excess demonic energy stuck on the body in the same way, and it can cleanly wash it away, so many monsters take a bath and clean their body as preparation before having sex in order to improve sex with their husband. The hot water in bathhouses made in demon realm cities is also made from the water of the demon realm, so many monster married couples enjoy bathing together. Furthermore, for monsters, washing away excess energy causes their womb to throb, and also has the effect of preparing them for intercourse with a man, but for the same reason as in the case of the demon realm's air, monsters don't get so aroused that they go out of their minds from this water. Descrizione L'acqua di sorgente di Ondina presenta la tipica colorazione delle acque dei Reami Demoniaci, rosa con una superficie poco trasparente, più "pesante", viscosa. Nel campione illustrato dallo studioso errante su Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide II l'acqua sembra vischiosa con una colorazione tendente al rosso violaceo o rosso violaceo medio, conservata in una bottiglia di vetro nanico blu e trasparente che la fa colorare di lavanda; la bottiglia presenta decorazioni di flutti acquatici e il tappo della bottiglia è una figura stilizzata di una Ondina. Usi L'acqua di sorgente di Ondina viene raccolta e venduta in bottiglie di vetro, fattura artigianale nanica di Giyamante dell'Est, riconoscibili per le decorazioni a flutti acquatici e il tappo con la figura stilizzata di una Ondina. Tra le sue caratteristiche, "riempibile/deluxe, versione lunga durata"Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide II, Nettare di Alraune, pag. 62.. La si trova abbastanza facilmente nei territori dei mostri, di media difficoltà nei territori umani. Come detto in precedenza, l'acqua di sorgente di Ondina la si trova raccolta in sorgenti d'acqua calda formatesi con l'Energia Demoniaca e dall'influenza degli Elementali Demoniaci, e situate nei Reami Demoniaci, benedette dalle Ondine e dagli Ignis. Possiedono una varietà di poteri diversi come poteri per la guarigione fisica, per alleviare la fatica, per valorizzare la bellezza, per aumentare il desiderio sessuale, ristabilire le energie e persino portare le donne umane alla mostrizzazione. Meta popolare tra le coppie di mostri, Incubus e umani per l'accoppiamento, molte attività lavorative vi vengono costruite intorno, formando intere città termali nello stile di Zipangu, in cui vengono offerti dei servizi particolari tradizionali di quella terra. Esistono sorgenti in solitaria, miste o dedicate solamente a coppie''Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide II, ''Sorgenti termali del Reame Demoniaco, pag. 82.. Pubblicità (pag. 62) |-|IT= |-|EN= Note e collegamenti |-|Collegamenti esterni= * (EN) Undine Spring Water, MGE Wiki. * (EN) Undine Spring Water, MGE Roleplay & Fanfiction Wikia. |-|Note= __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoria:Lettera A Categoria:Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide II Categoria:Prodotti dei mostri Categoria:Sostanze